Hermiones Change
by Elliejadee
Summary: Hermione is starting her fourth year of Hogwarts as a Gryffindor, that is all about to change..


Chapter 1-Slytherin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at the Gryffindor table in the magficent Great Hall on there first evening back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had just seen the Sorting of the first years and a new fourth year, who had been Sorted into their house, Gryffindor. They had eaten the feast and where finishing off a Potions essay that was meant to be finished over the summer, obviously Ron and Harry wanted Hermione to check there essay before their first Potions lesson with Professor Snape, the teacher they hated the most.

The three best friends were talking about the incident at the Quidditch World Cup, three days ago.

'You would think the Minster would of put in a lot of magical potection, wouldnt you?' Hermione explained while the boys had their heads burried in their essay.

'According to Dad there was, but you know what Death Eaters are like, they will do anything to cause trouble.' Ron replied.

Suddenly a thrid year came sprinting up them with a letter in his hand, his name was Colin Creevey. He handed the letter to Hermione and ran off to join his friends at the table.

She opened the letter and stared down at the piece of parchment in her hands, utterly bewildered.

'_Hermione, _

_I have to see you straight away, alone._

_Its very important. _

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_P.s; password: Fire Whiskey.' _

'I-i have to go!' Hermione explained leaving her best friends to stare after with a look of confusion on their faces, as she sprinted away.

'Oh, hey Mudblood!' screeched Draco Malfoy. 'How was your MUGGLE summer?'

The Slytherins howled with laughter. She turned and gave Draco a hurt look, but he didn't meet her eyes.

Once outside Dumbledores office she almost screamed the password at the gargoyle, standing between her and the Headmaster.

She tapped lightly on the door, unaware if Dumbledore could hear her or not. Then...

'Enter,' came a calm voice.

'You wished to see me Professor?' Hermione panted.

It was only then she realised they weren't alone, the new Gryffindor girl and Professor Snape were sitting in the corner.

'Yes miss Granger, please sit down,'

'Professor, I thought you wanted to see me alone?' Hermione glanced at Snape.

'Ah, yes. This is Amelia Kettlehore. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons. As you know she is in her fourth year and has been Sorted into Gryffindor.'

'Yes, why does this invole me?' Hermione suddenly realized she had just gave the best wizard of all time a hint of attiitude and at once felt guilty.

'You play a big part in this Hermione,as you know there are only five girls in fourth year in Gryffindor, there isnt enough space for poor Amelia over here, so I have thought it over and spoken to Professor Snape, and we have come to a desision and decided you will have to move to Slytherin house, since there is space for you.'

Hermione was utterly shocked at what Dumbledore had just explained. 'But you CANT! The Slytherins hate me, you know they do! I'm a Mudblood! They wont let me near their common room or them! Isnt there space in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw!'

'I have already spoke to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, there simply is no room in the dorms. Miss Granger you are not a Mudblood, your not even Muggleborn. Your father, isnt your father. Your father is the great wizard, Argus Granger. A prosessional friend of mine, so in fiery you are half-blood, your mother obviously never told you this.'

'WAIT, whaaaat?'

'I'm going to get the Slytherins now Professor,' Snape said. Obviously, Hermione thought, Snape was the head of Slytherin house.

**10 minutes later, Dumbledore and Hermione sat in silence for that ten minutes. **

Snape then came in after the Slytherins who looked confused.

'Welcome Slytherin house,' Dumbledore began. 'you will be having a new member added to your house today, Miss Granger here.'

They all screamed in protest 'Filth!' 'Mudblood!' 'IM NOT LETTING HER IN MY COMMON ROOM!' Hermione heard Draco shout over all the others.

'Miss Granger is infact, a half-blood, not Muggle-born.'

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, its pretty clear who does;) **

**Thank you for reviewing!, i want your honest opinions! **

**Hope you liked it.. **


End file.
